


Krzyk

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Krzyk

Lydia patrzy, ale nie widzi, wsłuchując się w narastający krzyk. Powoli unosi dłonie i zakrywa nimi oczy; ma wrażenie, że te nigdy nie piekły jej tak bardzo, jak teraz. Jej palce jakby samoistnie zginają się, a paznokcie naciskają na delikatną skórę powieki. Otwiera oczy i jak przez mgłę widzi uśmiechającego się do niej chłopaka, który lekko naciska na jej ręce. 

Krzyczy. 

*

Kiedy się budzi, całe jej ciało jest obolałe. Otwiera oczy, jednak widzi czerwień i nic więcej. Mruga. 

\- Dzień dobry, Lydio. 

Wzdryga się, rozpoznając głos i próbuje cofnąć się, jednak szybko dociera do niej, że leży głową na udach mężczyzny, który trzyma ją mocno, z ręką ułożoną na wysokości jej obojczyków. 

\- Nie, błagam - szepcze, kiedy sobie _przypomina_. Mężczyzna jednak nie odpowiada, zamiast tego jego chrapliwy śmiech sprawia, że Lydia szarpie się, chcąc osłonić uszy, odsunąć się jak najdalej od tego dźwięku, uciec. 

\- Spokojnie, ze mną nic ci nie grozi. 

Dłoń leżąca dotychczas na jej dekolcie odrywa się od jej skóry, jednak po chwili czuje już ukłucie i domyśla się, że ta dłoń nie jest już ludzka, tylko wilkołacza. Pazury suną po jej wrażliwej skórze i nagle jej bluzka zostaje uniesiona i dłoń wsuwa się pod nią. 

\- Błagam - czuje pieczenie pod powiekami, mruga, ale wciąż widzi tylko czerwień i chce, by ten koszmar się skończył, a ona mogła wrócić do domu na kolację urodzinową. 

\- Och nie, moja mała. Będę z tobą do końca. Nie zapomnij o tym - mruczy Peter.

Jest jej niedobrze, ale stara się myśleć o Jacksonie. 

_Nic nie widzi. Krzyczy._

*

Przekręca się na drugi bok i przeciera oczy. Coś jest nie tak, coś jest inaczej. Unosi powieki, ale jej świat spływa czernią. Nie potrafi nazwać tego uczucia, ale po prostu _wie_ i te wszystkie głosy śpiewając o jednym. 

Powoli zbliża palce do oczu, coraz bliżej i bliżej, ale nie czuje śliskiej powierzchni tylko szorstką teksturę okładów. 

Zaczyna szybciej oddychać, a wspomnienia zalewają jej umysł i teraz, kiedy najwyraźniej jest bezpieczna, w szpitalu, próbuje ogarnąć całą tę sytuację, ale nie potrafi. 

Nagle palce zaciskają się na jej nadgarstku, ale kiedy próbuje szarpnąć, głos, który rozlega się w pomieszczeniu, uspokaja ją:

\- Już dobrze, Lyds. 

\- Stiles… - Jej głos drży, gdy niezdarnie próbuje przysunąć się bliżej źródła dźwięku. Stilinski najwyraźniej rozumie, bo materac obok niej ugina się, a jej ramiona zostają otoczone przez drugie, ciepłe ciało. 

Pociąga nosem, starając się powstrzymać wzbierający w niej szloch.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - pyta cicho i chłopak zamiera. 

Wie dlaczego, słyszy to, czuje. 

Chce powiedzieć, że nie zasłużyła sobie na to, że z jej głową jest wszystko w porządku. Ale _ich_ śpiew narasta i już wie, że to kara dla niej. 

\- Stiles, zostań ze mną - szepcze, czując obecność Meredith przy swoim boku. 

- _Pomogę_ \- oferuje dziewczyna i Martin domyśla się, że ona też nie wybrała. I wie, że jej też nie pozwolą. 

Mimo to, kiwa głową, bo chyba do tego to wszystko dążyło. Te wszystkie śmierci, które przeżyła, to one utrzymywały ją przy życiu. Banshee nie tylko ostrzega i wskazuje. Ono czerpie, czerpie z tych wszystkich śmierci. A odkąd jest ich coraz mniej, powoli traci zmysły i umiera. 

*

Nie potrafi się powstrzymać i kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi ojciec Allison, wzdycha cicho. Stiles mocno ją do siebie tuli, a przed wyjściem jeszcze całuje w czoło i Lydia wie, że to jej koniec. W czoło całuje się martwych. 

Chris początkowo się nie odzywa, ale Lydia czuje coś nowego w powietrzu. Muzyka staje się łagodniejsza, zupełnie jakby mężczyzna jakoś ją tłumił. 

\- Do widzenia, Stiles - mówi cicho i kładzie się. 

\- Tak będzie lepiej, Lydio. Nie skrzywdzisz się więcej - mówi pan Argent, po czym obaj wychodzą. 

Nie znajduje się w szpitalu. Jest w Eichen House, w pierwszym pokoju po prawej. W pokoju Meredith.

I jest ktoś jeszcze. 

Krzyczy.


End file.
